During the past few decades, electromagnetic applications got a new dimension as solution to assure better communication and better imaging. The new instrumentation not only allowed to have better image, but to obtain images of the temperature distribution and more recently, of the molecular and atomic composition distribution. Developing visualization device in far Infra red presents tremendous advantages and focused the research of space agencies, defense and security as well many other private companies oriented to science. The THz wave emitters and receivers are less developed, compared to its neighboring bands (microwave and optical). During the past decade, THz waves have been used to characterize the electronic, molecular vibration and composition, properties of solid, liquid and gas phase materials to identify their molecular structures.
The Terahertz domain is the most uncovered, because the energies are small to be detected by the majority of the actual devices, while the dimensions are in the sub-millimetric domain. The problem of the ratio Signal/Noise ratio is difficult because the energy of a single 1 THz photon is 4.1 meV equivalent to a 47K temperature, requiring cryogenic electronics.